The Run In
by 8 Poisoned Kindness 8
Summary: Yunho runs into Jaejoong one day, and how will he react? What will come from the first conversation in years between the infamous YunJae couple: resentment, betrayal, tears, jealousy, love, anger, embarrassment, happiness? YunJae Oneshot, with a hint of HoMin.


THE RUN IN

Yunho was in the grocery store closest to the Japanese hotel he and Changmin were staying in. He had attempted to make a quick lunch for himself earlier, but it was a disaster, and Changmin figured that Yunho should replace the food that he wasted, practically forced Yunho out of the hotel.

"Aish! We need a personal cook to stay with us," Yunho mumbled to himself as he browsed the store for the food that he ruined. He came upon a shelf of ramune, which is one of Changmin's favorite Japanese drinks. He always liked the sound of the glass ball clinking around the top of the bottle. Yunho figured that he could win the maknae's forgiveness with a ramune drink. "Now, which flavor?" Yunho stood there looking at the different flavors, pondering which one Changmin would like most, when someone bumped into him.

"Oh, sorry," said the man with the large shades and hat on.

"It's okay," Yunho replied with a smile, and then went back to looking at the ramune.

"Yunho?"

Yunho looked back to the man, who he figured must be a fan. Ready to offer an autograph, Yunho was surprised when the man took off his hat and shades to reveal, "Jae- Jaejoong?"

Jaejoong smiled and took a step forward, his arms outstretched, ready to hug his friend, but Yunho took a step back and looked around before whispering, "What are you doing here?"

"Buying lychees, Su and Chun have really grown to like them," said Jaejoong, not noticing Yunho's unease. "I've missed you so much. You should come with me and see Junsu and Yoochun." When Yunho didn't respond, Jaejoong asked, "Where are you staying? Where's Changmin? I missed having someone to make midnight snacks for."

"I have to go," Yunho mumbled as he attempted to walk past Jaejoong, but Jae caught his arm.

"Wait! What's wrong?" Jaejoong clung to Yunho, wrapping his arms around Yunho's waist, and resting his head on Yunho's back. "I've missed you so much. I love you."

Yunho shrugged off Jaejoong's embrace and continued to walk out the store, but was stopped by a yell.

"Why won't you talk to me? You won't answer any of my calls, my texts, and now I'm here and you can't even look at me." Jaejoong's shout brought the attention of other shoppers. People just now realizing that Jung Yunho and Kim Jaejoong were in the store, were making their way to the duo. Screams of "Yunho," "Jaejoong," and "oppa" were heard as more fans ran into the store, surrounding them. The former band mates were separated by their fans.

Yunho could clearly see the tears in Jaejoong's eyes from across the tops of the fans' heads. He had tears threatening to form in his own eyes. He turned his head down and managed to get through the fans and out of the store.

Jaejoong smiled at the fans, but on the inside, he felt like his heart was breaking. There was still one last hope. If he knew his Yunho like he used to, he might know what the problem was.

~~~~DBSK~~~~DBSK~~~~~~~~~The Run In~~~~~~~~~DBSK~~~~DBSK~~~~DBSK~~~~

Changmin heard the door open and closed, so he turned to it, ready to see what items Yunho forgot, because he always forgot something, but Changmin saw Yunho without any bags, any food. "Where is everything?" asked Changmin.

"Huh? What do you mean?" asked a clueless Yunho as he plopped himself down on the couch next to Changmin.

"Don't tell me you forgot what you went out for? Aren't you still hungry?" Changmin stared incredulously at his hyung, who stared back with confused, blinking eyes.

"Aish! The food!"

"Yes, the food! Hyung, what are we going to eat?" whined Changmin.

"I ran into someone," Yunho whispered.

"Literally?" Changmin's eyes grew large as he looked Yunho over for any bruising.

"I saw Jaejoong in the store," mumbled Yunho.

"Who?" asked Changmin. "Did you say Jae-hyung?"

"Mm."

"What happened? What did he say? Where is he? Is he still there?" Changmin was asking questions faster than Yunho could answer. He hopped up, ready to go to the store and see Jaejoong himself.

"Min, wait. You know we can't talk to him."

"But hyung, he's so close," whined Changmin.

"I know, but-" Yunho was interrupted by a phone ringing in his jacket's pocket. The ringtone was different from his though. He pulled out the phone and just stared at it. "This isn't my phone."

"Then whose is it?" asked Changmin. Yunho just shrugged and kept staring at the phone.

"It says Chunnie is calling."

"Chunnie? It's Yoochun!" shouted Changmin. "That must be Jae-hyung's phone. Answer it." Just as Yunho was about to, the cell stopped ringing. Yunho looked at Changmin, who pouted. "Aw, just call him back."

"Min, he's probably calling Jaejoong, not us," said Yunho with a big sigh.

"But it could be Jae-hyung. He didn't give you his phone accidentally."

"Aish!" Yunho continued to look at the cell phone, not sure what to do. He looked back at Changmin, who has been with him from the beginning and has supported him. Changmin looked like he was about to snatch the phone out of Yunho's hands and call Yoochun back himself, so Yunho went ahead and found Yoochun's number in the phone and called.

"Put it on speaker," shouted Changmin, who was practically jumping up and down.

"Mm," responded Yunho as he did so and placed the phone on the table. The ringing sounded through the room.

"Hello?" said a voice on the phone. Then a silence filled the room. Yunho, who was unsure at first and was still unsure, looked up at Changmin, who at first seemed so excited, now seemed scared and unsure too. The two shared a look, silently asking the other to say something. "Yunho?" asked Jaejoong over the phone.

"J- Jae?" responded Yunho.

"Yes, Yunho, it's me," replied Jaejoong.

"Jae-hyung!" shouted Changmin. Yunho looked up at Changmin to see tears in the maknae's eyes. He moved over and began to rub circles on the younger's back.

"Hi, Minnie! I've missed you so much! We all have. How are you?"

Before Changmin answered, Yunho said, "Jaejoongie, we can't be talking with each other."

"It's okay," Jaejoong hurried to say, "I figured that you weren't allowed to talk to me by the way you were acting, and since you haven't returned any of my texts. That's why I gave you my phone. SM won't know that we've been talking. There won't be any calls from us for them to trace. It will just be like me and Yoochun were talking on the phone."

"Oh, Jae-hyung! Jaejoongie," whispered Yunho as silent tears ran down his face. He missed Jaejoong so much, and not being able to talk to him or even respond to him was literally eating him up inside, but his hyung found a way.

"Hyung is so smart," said Changmin.

Jaejoong laughed and sniffed. He was crying on the other end too. "That better not be sarcasm. I can still use one touch over the phone."

"How, hyung?" asked Changmin.

"Your hyung has his ways," commented Jaejoong. Yunho laughed at the perplexed look that crossed Changmin's face.

"Oh hush, Yun-hyung. What's so funny?" Changmin asked Yunho.

"My Min," whispered Yunho.

Jaejoong smiled at the conversation between the two. Yunho still seemed to be doting on the maknae, and Changmin still seem to have that fire. He missed them so much. He was glad that he could talk to them, but he wish he could see them, be with them, touch them. He started to cry a little more.

Yunho was grinning at a pouting Changmin when he heard the sobs over the phone. "Jaejoongie, what's wrong?"

"I shouldn't have left, not without you two," he said between sobs.

"Oh, hyung," whispered Changmin.

"Min, can you give us a minute?" asked Yunho. Changmin looked like he was about to complain, but he just nodded and walked into the kitchen. "Hey, hyung?" Yunho picked up the phone and took it off speaker.

"Yunho?"

"It's just us now," said Yunho, "and don't blame yourself. It's not your fault. Things just didn't work out as planned is all."

"Yunnie," cried Jaejoong, then he laughed a little. "I'm so emotional right now."

Yunho laughed too. "Yeah, what did you do, switch personalities with Yoochun?" Jaejoong laughed even more. "How are they? Yoochun and Junsu?"

"They're doing fine. Inseparable when they're together. Sometimes I think that they forget about me," said Jaejoong.

"That's not true, Jae. They love you."

"I know. They love _you_ too, and they miss you. _We_ miss you."

"I miss them too, but I really miss my Jaejoongie."

"And I miss my Yunnie," cooed Jaejoong. "I love you, Yunnie."

"I love you, Jaejoongie."

"Is this why you wanted to talk alone?" interrupted Changmin. "So you could baby talk with your wife?" Changmin made a face as he teased Yunho, and just barely dodged a pillow that was thrown at his face.

"Shim Changmin!" chastised Yunho.

"What's Lord Voldemin doing now?" asked Jaejoong over the phone.

"Making fun of us," Yunho spoke into the phone while glaring at a smirking Changmin.

"I see things haven't changed," responded Jaejoong. He smiled to himself. He wanted more, but he was glad that he at least gets to talk to Yunho and Changmin on the phone now. "I'm so glad I ran into you today."

"I'm glad you did too."

"We can talk like this for as much as we want, and no one will know. It'll be our little secret."

"Well ours, plus Yoochun, Junsu, and evil little Changmin," replied Yunho, who stuck his tongue out at the one he named last.

"Of course, of course. We'll talk all of the time, and soon, we'll be together again."


End file.
